Del Odio al Amor solo se Necesita un Beso
by Karini05
Summary: La paz finalmente ha llegado a la tierra y el inframundo, los reinos de Hades y Athena alfin podran vivir en paz, pero eso para cierto caballero solo significara una vida de soledad incluso mayor a la actual, pero todo eso cambiara gracias a cierto odioso espectro que no se detendrá hasta conseguir su objetivo, ¿lograra llegar al corazón de este caballero?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola Hola!**

 **Se que algunos ya me conocen por medio de mi otra cuenta, pero para los que no, soy Karini, mucho gusto lindos lectores *w***

 **Espero disfruten de esta linda historia que traigo para ustedes, de una de mis parejas favoritas! :D**

 **Minos, Albafca y demas personajes del mundo de Saint seiya, no me pertenecen,**

 **sino a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada,**

 **yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias yaoi sin ningun fin de lucro, :D**

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO SE NECESITA UN BESO**

 **CAPITULO 1**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro para él, sin mucho que hacer, desde que él y los demás caballeros fueron revividos por Athena y Hades hace un mes quienes llegaron a un tratado de paz entre ellos los días se volvieron mucho más austeros y solitarios para el caballero dorado, más de lo normal, ya que solo podía quedarse en casa, cuidando de su jardín y de sus rosas o mirando al pequeño pueblo de Rodorio desde las alturas de su templo, su vida había decaído totalmente, ya no tenía razón de ser, a pesar de que su vida ya era difícil y solitaria antes podía sobrellevarlo gracias al pensamiento de que en un futuro su maldición, su sangre envenenada, que solo lastimaba y dañaba a las personas podría algún día ayudarlas y salvarlas, y así había sido , había muerto de manera honorable protegiendo a otros y derrotando a su enemigo, como siempre había deseado, pero ahora? Ahora que estaba vivo otra vez y sin la amenaza de Hades de tratar de destruir este mundo, que debería hacer? Por un lado estaba feliz, lo que él y sus compañeros al igual que sus antepasados deseaban desde la era mitología finalmente se volvió realidad, había paz en el mundo con la promesa de ser para siempre, pero por otro lado, que sería de él ahora? Como podría soportarlo? Que debería hacer?...

Estaba totalmente decaído caminando sin rumbo por el gran campo que servía de cementerio para los caballeros, mientras se hacía daño así mismo con esos pensamientos, hasta que una presencia lo interrumpió drásticamente.

-Hola, Albafica de Pisics.- Dijo el recién llegado con sorna y con esa sonrisa cínica tan característica de él, apoyado en una gran lapida

\- ¿¡TÚ…!?.- expreso con sorpresa y furia mientras se ponía en posición de ataque.- ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO TÚ AQUÍ, CREI QUE…

.-..Que me habías asesinado?.- Dijo el espectro con un poco de molestia pero aun así no borraba la sonrisa de su rostro.- En efecto, lo hiciste, tú me asesinaste con esa Bloody Rose tuya cubierta de tu sangre, pero al igual que tú fui revivido con el poder de Hades-sama.

.-¿Eh?.- Albafica lo escuchaba y miraba expectante, aun cuando sabia que Hades también reviviría a sus sirvientes nunca pensó que de los 108 espectros él viniese otra vez al santuario, pero incluso si así era, su visita no significaba nada bueno.- ¿y que haces aquí? Athena y Hades han llegado a un acuerdo de paz por si no lo sabes, lo cual dudo, ASÍ QUE NO TIENES NINGÚN ASUNTO AQUÍ!.- Grito molesto, lo odiaba, odiaba a ese espectro, era su verdugo, lo había humillado durante su batalla usándolo de títere, y por si fuera poco había lastimado y asesinado a muchas personas inocentes solo por diversión.

.-Oh!, en eso te equivocas Albafica de Piscis, si tengo un asunto aquí y es contigo.

.-" _Venganza?"_.- Ya veo,

.- Asi es, es exactamente lo que piensas, yo, Minos de Griffon te hare pagar por haberme avergonzado en batalla y ante mi señor Hades.- decía mientras su cosmos se elevaba peligrosamente.- y esta vez no habrá juegos, ¡COSMIC MARIONETTION!.- rápidamente uso su técnica tomando totalmente desprevenido a Albafica

.-QUE DEMO…ARGH!.- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser capturado por los hilos de Minos.-Ma…Maldito!.- dijo intentando liberarse, pero fue inútil, no llevaba consigo ninguna sus rosas y no le había dado tiempo de colocarse su armadura, estaba totalmente apresado y bajo la merced de Minos.

.-jajajajaja, que pasa Albafica?, acaso no eres nada sin tus rosas? Si es así, entonces esto será más fácil de lo que pensé, jajajajaja!

.-" _Maldición…Maldición_ ,".- no importaba cuanto lo intentara no podía zafarse del ataque de Minos, cada movimiento solo lo lastimaba más.- Maldito ¡SUELTAME!

.-jajajaja, como si lo fuera a hacer solo porque me lo pides.-

-Que estas tramando Minos? Sabes del tratado de paz y aun asi tu estas…¡eres un miserable!.-dijo albafica con ira

.-El tratado de paz del que tanto hablas no me importa en lo más mínimo, además estoy actuando por voluntad propia sin ninguna orden de mi Dios de por medio y por un asunto personal, de modo que no estoy violando el acuerdo que Hades-sama y esa niña imbécil hicieron.-

.-¿Cómo dices…¡ARGH! .- no pudo decir más ya que Minos aumento la fuerza en sus hilos.

No podía soportarlo más debía safarse del agarre de Minos, pero ¿como?, Minos evitaba causarle cualquier herida que pudiese hacerle sangrar y así usar su Crimson Thorn para atacarle.

.-Vamos Albafica, grita, quiero escuchar el dolor que te causo, jajaja.- diciendo eso aumentó la fuerza de su agarre y lentamente comenzó a acercarse a Albafica, observando como ese bello rostro estaba sumido en el dolor intentando suprimir cualquier grito, no le daria satisfacción al espectro por nada del mundo y Minos lo sabía, lo cual disfrutaba aún más.

.-Vaya, realmente eres lo más hermoso que eh visto en mi vida Albafica de Piscis.- exclamo cuando ya se encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro.

.- Crei ya haberte dicho que no me gusta que me llames así… y no te me acerques!.- exclamo molesto

.-Eres tan fácil de provocar.- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de Albafica, chocando ambos miradas, Albafica lo miraba con desafío mientras Minos lo miraba con diversión y cinismo.

Lentamente Minos comenzó deslizar su mirada por el cuerpo del caballero de piscis, observando fascinado esa hermosa piel blanca, esbelta figura, y la bien definida cadera que había notado la primera vez lo vio.- " _Quiero corromperlo_ ".

Albafica comenzó a sentir miedo con la mirada rara que le dedicaba Minos.- _¿Po-Porque me mira así?_.-

.-Mmm…te ves muy bien asi, Pisics, con tu piel cubierta de sudor, leves gemidos saliendo de tu boca y lo mejor de todo, completamente a mi merced.- decía mientras que Albafica lo miraba con desprecio y asqueado por las palabras que le decia.

.-Jé, no…me subestimes!.- grito furiosamente mientras usaba todas sus fuerzas para safarse del agarre de Minos y logrando propinarle un golpe tan fuerte que lo lanzo varios metros atrás.

Albafica trataba de recuperar sus fuerzas y aliento mientras lanzaba una mirada enorgullecida por ver a Minos en el suelo debido a su golpe.

.- Maldito.- decía mientras se colocaba de pie y limpiaba la sangre de su rostro, ese golpe si que le había dolido, pero por alguna razón no lucia molesto.

.-No pienso ser tu juguete Minos, ni ahora ni nunca.- exclamo con una sonrisa triunfante y desafiante en su rostro.

.- Veo que has recuperado tu voluntad, bella rosa.-

.- ¡Deja de llamarme así maldición! y mejor prepárate para continuar con esta batalla.- Terminaría esto aquí y ahora, si lo que decía Minos era cierto y que actuaba por propia voluntad, entonces su batalla no afectaría la relación de paz entre Hades y Athena.

.-mmm…creo que no.-

.-¿Qué?

.- Lo que oíste, ya logre mi objetivo, así que ya no tengo razones para pelear.- decía al momento que alzaba sus manos en señal de desinterés.

.-que mierda dices? Que no ibas a vengarte?.- pero parecía que Minos no le prestaba atención.

.-Así que solo vienes, comienzas una batalla, me atacas y después simplemente ya no quieres continuar, Estas Loco!, y que demonios quieres decir con que cumpliste tu objetivo, no me digas que…esto fue solo una distracción? ¿¡Que estas tramando!?.-se cuestionaba rotundamente no encontraba ninguna razón lógica para su manera de actuar, acaso Hades si tenia algo que ver en todo esto?.

.-Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo porque darte explicaciones Albafica de Pisics, pero no mentí cuando dije que actuaba por voluntad propia.

.-Entonces que….- No lo dejo terminar pues Minos comenzó a caminar al lado contrario.- Realmente te vas a ir así como así…oe…regresa! No me ignores!.- Lo molestaba mucho esa actitud suya, le molestaba mucho.

.- Oh, ahora ruegas por mi atención.-

.-Quien está rogando por tu atención? Mejor deja de decir tonterías y dime de una vez que fue todo esto y será mejor que lo hagas bien.- amenazo con enojo mientras se preparaba para atacar si Minos se negaba o salía con alguna tontería, su paciencia tiene un límite y el espectro la desafiaba a cada instante. _"Porque demonios querría que me prestara atención, ni que estuviera loco, no cabe duda que su ego no conoce barreras_ ".-

.-déjame pensarlo…NO, y deja de intentar intimidarme no asustas a nadie.-

.-Se acabó! No permitiré que te sigas burlando de mi.- corrió en dirección a Minos para golpearlo nuevamente no le importaba si lo mataba en el intento, quería sacar la frustración que había acumulado.

.-que impaciente eres.- dijo Minos esquivando fácilmente el ataque, colocando su pie en el camino de Albafica para hacerle tropezar y caer, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, Minos lo sujeto del brazo con el que el caballero planeaba golpearlo, elevándolo y con su otra mano lo tomo de la cintura y lo acerco a su cuerpo.

.-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?.- Pregunto al verse apresado en las garras de Minos, tenerlo tan cerca lo perturbaba.

Minos no contesto solo lo observaba con la misma mirada que le había dedicado hace rato.

Albafica comenzó a sentirse demasiado incomodo, la posición en la que se encontraba no era nada buena, fácilmente Minos podría atacarle y dejarlo gravemente herido, o en el peor caso matarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo hacía.- " _Se está burlando de mi?_ , ".- se cuestionó con enfado.- " _Acaso le he dado lastima?.-_

Rápidamente fue sacado de sus pensamientos ya que lentamente Minos comenzó a acercar su rostro al de caballero sin deshacer su agarre, a escasos milímetros de sus labios, piscis estaba sorprendido, y aun más cuando sintió como Minos deslizaba su mano por su cintura, eso le dio escalofríos.-

.-Q-Que crees que haces?!, Aléjate de mí, no me toques asqueroso espectro!.- grito muy nervioso no le gustaba para donde iba eso, los labios del juez estaban muy cerca de los suyos a tal punto de poder sentir su respiración, intento alejarse, pero Minos lo tena bien agarrado.- Te dije...- entre el nerviosismo, el enfado y…el miedo, el caballero dorado decidio aprovechar la cercanía del espectro a su rostro, echo su cabeza hacia tras tomando impulso y.- …QUE NO ME TOQUES!.- le dio un cabezazo a Minos con toda la fuerza que pudo dar.

.-Arg!.- grito Minos soltando a Albafica y apartándose inmediatamente, ese golpe le dolió más que el puñetazo que había recibido por parte del caballero.-

Escúchame bien, no se a que estás jugando Minos, pero no esperes a que me quede tranquilo sin hacer nada.- decía decidido, pero por dentro estaba muy intranquilo, que le sucedía, estaba nervioso y tenía una gran necesidad de estar lo más alejado posible del juez.

.-2 cosas Albafica de Piscis….-dijo molesto tocando su cabeza.- Uno: Te hare pagar con creces los golpes que me has dado y Dos: no estoy jugando a nada, y si piensas lo contrario en muy tu problema.-

.-¡Entonces lárgate de una vez!.-

Por un momento el espectro lo miro molesto pero después de un momento sorpresivamente cambio su expresión a una de satisfacción.-Joo, que pasa caballero dorado, acaso, te hice estremecer.- pregunto con picardía.

.-D-de que estas hablando?.- cuestiono nervioso.

.-Parece que no eres consciente de tu propio cuerpo verdad Albafica, estas temblando.-se burló apuntando con su dedo a su dirección.-fue por mi causa?

.-Eh?.-entonces lo noto, efectivamente, estaba temblando, y se sorprendió de si mismo, era muy leve el temblor de su cuerpo, pero para alguien como Minos le era demasiado fácil darse cuenta.-" _¿Por qué estoy temblando?_ ".- no sabía la respuesta, pero tenía que mantenerse firme.- esto…esto no es nada.-esperaba haber sonado convincente.

.-Enserio?...mmm…esta bien, si tu lo dices.- y nuevamente como anteriormente lo había hecho, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar con la intención de marcharse.

Albafica lo miro extrañado, pero no bajo su guardia, lentamente el espectro iba alejándose más y más, _"Enserio se ira, ¿Qué no piensa volver, o voltear? o siquiera decir algo?.…¡!...!¿que rayos estoy pensando? !"_

Y casi como si lo hubiese invocado Minos volteo a verle, y le dedico una sonrisa que Albafica no pudo descifrar (una sonrisa pícara), para finalmente marcharse.

….

…

….. " _¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ACABA DE OCURRIR?!".-_ Grito en su mente, ya repuesto de lo ocurrido, no entendía nada, absolutamente nada, estaba loco, si, eso debía ser, ese repugnante espectro estaba loco.- " _la muerte sí que le debió de haber afectado el cerebro_ ".

.-…¡El santuario!.- lo había olvidado, seguramente Minos solo fue un cebo para que sus subordinados o el mismo Hades pudiesen entrar al santuario sin complicaciones.- Seguramente Hades solo fingió el acuerdo de paz.-¡Qué idiota soy!,.- corrió desesperadamente , solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, o si no , nunca se lo perdonaría.

Pero cuando llego…

Todo estaba tranquilo, la aldea de Rodio y el santuario estaban intactos, corrió directo a su templo para poder observar todo a distancia, nada, no había pasado nada, volvió a bajar y decidió buscar señales de intrusos , pero todo estaba igual que siempre.- ¡Shion!.- llamo a su compañero de la primera casa, Aries, que caminaba por ahí, su llamado fue tan fuerte que logro asustar un poco a Shion,.-

.-hai Albafica, que sucede?.-cuestiono Shion un poco confundido y a la vez con sorpresa al ver el estado de su amigo.

Albafica al darse cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca de él retrocedió guardando su distancia con su compañero, no quería dañarlo con su sangre envenenada.-

.-Dime, ha ocurrido algo?.- soltó sin más

.-Eh?

.-Te pregunto que si no ha pasado algo?!

.-Lo lamento, pero no entiendo tu pregunta.

.- Solo responde Shion.- le pregunto un poco más calmado pero con firmeza,- ¿no has notado nada extraño? ¿está todo bien?, no ha ocurrido algo malo, un ataque por ejemplo o la entrada de algún enemigo?,- preguntaba rápidamente, pero Shion pudo notar la preocupación en la voz de albafica, asi que le contesto con calma para poder tranquilizarlo.

.- No Albafica, está todo bien como puedes ver.-contesto Shion con una sonrisa,- Albafica , tranquilo, no ha ocurrido nada te lo juro.- explicó al ver a Albafica un poco sorprendido por su respuesta.-además Hades prometió no volver a atacar el santuario, y aunque no sabemos bajo que términos acepto, y que al igual que tu muchos no confiamos del todo en ello, todos, tanto espectros como caballeros debemos poner de nuestra parte para que esto funcione.-

.- Ya veo.- contesto el caballero con alivio, le tranquilizaba el saber que todo estaba en paz.-" _pero entonces…¿porque Minos dijo que había cumplido con su objetivo? no me aesino, y no planeo un ataque al santuario ni a la villa como la ultima vez, entonces ¿Por qué?, que trae entre manos ese maldito"_.- pensaba molesto, realmente no entendía para nada el modo de actuar del espectro.

.-Albafica, que pasa, ocurrió algo?.- le pregunto el carnero al verlo tan pensativo, el caballero se piscis se desconcertó un poco por un momento olvido que estaba hablando con Shion.- No, no es nada , es solo que… no esta de más ser precavido.- era evidente que mentía, pero Shion no quiso profundizar más en el tema

.-Tienes razón, pero descuida todo estará bien, confiemos en que lo que nos espera ahora es un futuro lleno de luz.-Dijo con seguridad mientras miraba el cielo con esperanza.-

.-" _Que fácil hablan algunos_ ".- pensó Albafica,

Shion no se dio cuenta que sus palabras habían herido profundamente a Albafica.- " _algo como eso, no existe para mi_ ".-habría seguido lastimándose solo con su mente pero la voz de shion lo saco de sus pensamientos

.-Deberías descansar Albafica, no es bueno que entrenes tanto podrías lastimarme severamente -hablo Shion al mirar el estado físico de albafica, estaba muy herido se podía ver a simple vista, sabia que no era por entrenar o algo parecido.- " _definitivamente algo ocurrió_ ".- pensó con intriga el carnero, ya que no era normal ver a Albafica tan alterado.- _"además, nadie llega corriendo, gritando y angustiado solo por *precaución*.-_ pero era obvio que no Alba no quería hablar de eso, asi que era mejor no presionarlo por lo tanto se hizo el inocente.-

.-ah, si…, creo que te tomare la palabra.- decidió aprovechar que Shion "creía" que sus heridas eran causa de un entrenamiento y terminar con la conversación de una vez.-bueno, me voy a casa.- y comenzo a alejarse.

.-Shion iba intentar detenerle, pero eso solo ocacionaria que se alejara más, asi era Albafica, decidió tener paciencia, sabia que para su amigo esto no era fácil, regresar de la muerte y retomar la condena con la que estaba forzado a vivir, era demasiado cruel, asi que esperaría a que Albafica hablara de sus problemas voluntariamente, solo le quedo orar por su amigo y retomar su camino.

Albafica camino un buen rato hasta al fin llegar a su casa, una choza muy apartada del santuario y también de la aldea, la choza estaba algo descuidada cubierta de raíces y rodeada por sus rosas, era pequeña , pero era todo lo que tenia, era su hogar, su único lugar de regreso, Albafica la observaba con tristeza, esa casita le recordaba a cada segundo su triste realidad, y a un lado de ella, se encontraba la tumba de su maestro Lugunis, camino hacia su lapida mirándola con melancolía, su única familia había muerto hace ya tantos años, pero su dolor se sentía tan reciente.- ya regrese, maestro.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, le dejo una rosa blanca en su tumba y se adentró a su casa, había sido un dia muy agitado, quería descansar y dejar de lado todo.

Continuara...

Espero les haya gustado ^u^, esta historia ya la tenia desde un tiempo, y es hasta ahora que me eh decidido en publicarlo aqui en fanfiction :D, esta historia es larga, asi que porfa no se desesperen , hare lo posible por subir los demas capis pronto ^u^, pero, que tal quedo, acepto de todo, amenzas, tomatasos, de todo, :D, asi que no sean timidos y dejen reviws! se los agradecere con todo mi corazón :)

gracias por leer y hasta pronto! *w*


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Nuevamente! *w*, aqui Karini reportandose! y con un nuevo capi :D

Espero lo disfruten ^u^

Minos, Albafca y demas personajes del mundo de Saint seiya, no me pertenecen,

sino a Shiori Teshirogi y a Masami Kurumada,

yo solo los tomo prestados para crear historias yaoi sin ningun fin de lucro, :D

 **DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO SE NECESITA UN BESO**

CAPITULO 2

La mañana llego con una gran calidez matutina, el cielo estaba despejado y la luz del amanecer cubría poco a poco cada rincón de la tierra, era una mañana hermosa y tranquila, poco a poco la luz del nuevo día comenzó a filtrarse débilmente por la ventana del caballero de piscis, llegando hasta su cama y después a su rostro dormido, el cual no reflejaba otra cosa más que dolor.

Albafica se despertó casi sin esfuerzo, llorando.- no otra vez…- dijo en apenas un susurro, todas las noches eran iguales: casi no dormía, pues le era difícil conciliar el sueño entre tanto horrible silencio, y las pocas horas que lograba quedarse dormido era atormentado en sus sueños por los dolorosos recuerdos de su maestro, recuerdos que no podía olvidar, pero con los que tampoco podía vivir.

Agitó su cabeza para alejar todos esos pensamientos, seco sus lágrimas y se levantó lentamente de su cama mientras miraba hacia la ventana.- que linda mañana.- dijo con tristeza.- " _sería una pena desaprovecharla"_.- a pesar de todo , debía ser fuerte y tratar de ser positivo por más difícil que fuese, de lo contrario acabaría por perder la razón, así que decidió comenzar su día con un refrescante baño matutino, de ese modo podría olvidarse por un momento de todo aquello que lo atosigaba, así que se vistió con su ropa de entrenamiento, salió de su casa y camino hacia la tumba de su maestro.- buenos días, maestro Lugonis.- saludo con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.- hablarle a la tumba de su mentor de cierto modo lo reconfortaba, era una forma de sentirlo a su lado, después de eso se fue.

Albafica se dirigió a la cascada que se encontraba cerca de donde vivía para tomar su baño, al llegar a esta, se detuvo por un momento para contemplar la bella vista del lugar, la cascada lucia imponente cayendo con gran fuerza y belleza del gran cauce, a su alrededor se encontraban árboles y plantas que la adornaban hermosamente, junto a ella estaba un gran rio cristalino producto de sus aguas, que a diferencia de su madre era tranquilo y silencioso. Albafica observaba con gran admiración el paisaje, respiro hondo y dejo que el aroma del lugar inundara sus pulmones, trayéndole calma.

\- bien, será mejor que empiece.- y comenzó a desvestirse con calma, no había prisa, después de todo la cascada se encontraba muy apartada del pueblo y del santuario, además de que se encontraba un poco cerca del territorio de piscis, por tanto, cerca de las rosas venenosas, así que la gente procuraba no acercarse al lugar, en pocas palabras, era el lugar perfecto para tomar un baño.

Al terminar de desvestirse coloco su ropa en una roca cercana y empezó a adentrarse en el rio, respingo un poco al sentir la frialdad del agua en su cuerpo, pero aun así era refrescante para él, era como si el rio se llevara sus problemas e inseguridades, ya acostumbrado a la temperatura del agua comenzó a lavar sus largos cabellos azules con lentitud y cuidado, al terminar, repitió el proceso en su cuerpo, para finalizar tomó un pequeño frasco que había traído consigo, el cual contenía una mezcla de viarias flores y plantas aromáticas, y lo unto en su cuerpo, dándose pequeños masajes en el proceso.- hum..- Albafica dejo escapar ese pequeño sonido de sus labios debido a sensación de relajación que le daba, además de la gran serenidad que sentía a su alrededor, realmente estaba disfrutando ese momento de paz.

.-" **_Joo, que pasa caballero dorado, acaso, te hice estremecer."_**.-

Albafica se detuvo en seco.- tsk….- " _por qué demonios tuve que recordar eso?_ ".- se dijo así mismo con molestia.- _"como sea, no permitiré que algo tan tonto como eso, arruine este momento"._ -

.-" ** _estas temblando…fue por mi causa?"_**.-

.-¡Por supuesto que no!.- grito a la nada, y como una película, comenzó a recordar lo sucedido el día anterior, el rostro de Minos tan cerca de él sintiendo su respiración, y la sensación rara que le dio el tener la mano del juez en su cintura, el recordarlo hacia que inconscientemente su cuerpo comenzara a temblar nuevamente, Albafica miro su cuerpo por un momento.

.-" _Esto es solo por el frio del agua_ ".- dijo tratando de convencerse y poder retomar su labor, pero un sonido cercano logro sacarlo de su actividad, con apuro volteo a mirar a su alrededor buscando la fuente del sonido pero no veía nada.

\- " _Habrá sido mi imaginación?...no…estoy seguro que escuche algo, ¿pero qué?, nadie viene a este lugar"_.- Pero todas sus preguntas fueron contestadas al dirigir su mirada por sobre su hombro hacia uno de los arboles más grandes y frondosos que había en el lugar.

.-" _¡Pero que…!_ ".- se sorprendió en sobremanera por lo que vio.

Ahí recostado en una de las ramas estaba nada más y nada menos que el causante de todos sus actuales problemas, y que lo miraba a corta distancia con la misma expresión y sonrisa que no sabía identificar.- " _¿Minos?_ ".- inmediatamente su estómago comenzó a doler de tanta ira que le provoco ver a ese sujeto, a pesar de que las heridas que le había causado ya habían desaparecido el dolor en su orgullo continuaba presente.-

.- Hola Albafica, buenos días.- dijo Minos al verse descubierto por el caballero.

Albafica le miro molesto.- ¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVAS AHÍ? o mejor dicho ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!.- expreso con enfado, era oficial, su mañana perfecta se había ido a la mierda en tan solo segundos.

.-Que descortés, y yo que me tomo la molestia de saludarte, creí que los caballeros de Athena por lo menos tenían educación.- le contesto en tono de burla.

.-Contigo no hay razón para ser educado.- trato de mantener su compostura pero se podía notar en su mirada la molestia que le causaba la presencia del juez del inframundo.- no has respondido lo que te pregunte.

.-Esta bien, estas de suerte, me desperté de buen humor así que responderé a tus preguntas.-

.- Después de nuestro pequeño encuentro de ayer, deambule por los alrededores divirtiéndome observando a los insignificantes humanos del pueblo y sus patéticas vidas.- ese comentario enfadó aún más a Albafica, no le gustaba que hablara así de las personas que día a día se esforzaban por vivir sus vidas al máximo de la mejor manera que podían.

.- Al anochecer estaba dispuesto a regresar al recinto de Hades-sama, pero encontré este bonito lugar, así que decidí descansar un poco en él, y sin darme cuenta me quede dormido, lo que nos trae al día de hoy, me desperté y tú ya estabas aquí, pero ya que al parecer no te diste cuenta de mi presencia, simplemente opte por quedarme quieto y disfrutar la *hermosa vista*, eso es todo.-

Albafica lo miraba dudoso, no creía del todo en lo que el juez le decía, pero tuvo que conformarse con esa explicación.- ya veo, solo una última pregunta.- dijo ya un poco calmado.-¿Qué fue todo tu teatro de ayer?, sé que no viniste a "vengarte" como dijiste o me habrías asesinado enseguida, y sé que tampoco fue una distracción para un taque sorpresa por parte de Hades, así que dime ¿Cuál fue tu verdadera intención?.-

.-Vaya así que te diste cuenta, eh, no esperaba menos de uno de los 12 caballeros más fuertes de Athena.-

.- No te burles.- expreso serio

.-No me estaba burlando.-aclaró.- realmente creo que eres un gran caballero y un formidable adversario.

.- responde a mi pregunta.- trato de retomar el tema.

.-Realmente quieres saberlo?.-

.-Si.-

.-Entonces no te lo diré.-

Albafica no le contesto nada solo se limitó a fulminarlo con la mirada.- entiendo, no volveré a insistir.- dijo dándole la espalda y retomado su baño tranquilamente.

.- "!?"..- Minos se sorprendió un poco por la actitud de piscis, esperaba que el caballero dorado se enfadara, gritara, insultara o le amenazara como siempre lo hacía.

.-No vas a decir nada?.- cuestiono Minos.

.- No.- contesto tranquilo.- no tiene caso discutir contigo, no llegaría a nada de todos modos.-

.-No eres divertido.-

.-Además, sea lo que sea que planees solo debo detenerte y matarte, es todo lo que necesito saber.- le dijo de modo frio sin voltear.

.- Ya veo.-de algún modo eso ultimo le dolió pero sonrió con el mismo cinismo que tanto le caracterizaba, no dijo nada más y continuo observando al caballero mientras terminaba de asearse.

A pesar de estar de espaldas a Minos, Albafica pudo sentir su mirada puesta en él, intento ignorarlo, pero la mirada del juez comenzaba a sentirse cada vez más pesada, eso le estaba incomodando.- _"¿Qué tanto me mira"?.-_ no encontró respuesta, pero decidió que lo mejor era irse, así que comenzó a nadar hacia la orilla del rio.

Cuando llego, estaba dispuesto a salir del agua y buscar su ropa, pero algo en su interior lo detuvo de golpe, lo cual lo dejo un poco confuso, no sabía que era, o porque se sintió así, pero no le gustaba, sus sentidos le decían que no saliera del agua, la pregunta era ¿Por qué?.

 _.-"¿Ahora que me sucede?"_.-intentaba descifrar la razón de su sentir pero no llego a ninguna, al menos no una que tuviese lógica.

.- " _Sera mejor que espere a que esta sensación desaparezca_ ".- era la única opción que tenía, pero no podría quedarse allí mucho tiempo, debía regresar al santuario a continuar con su tarea de custodiar la entrada del templo de piscis, pero no podía ignorar así de fácil la advertencia que su cuerpo le hacía.

Minos permaneció en el árbol observando al joven desde su posición, mirando con detenimiento cada facción, expresión y movimiento que el caballero hacia así que le fue fácil determinar que el santo dorado estaba envuelto en un dilema.- Esto será divertido.- dijo para sí mientras bajaba del árbol de un solo salto a lo que Albafica solo pudo responder con un sobresalto.

.-Necesitas ayuda caballero?.- pregunto cortésmente con un brillo especial en sus ojos mientras se acercaba al joven guerrero.

.-No.-contesto a secas.- y menos de ti.-

.- Enserio?...porque parece como si tuvieras problemas para salir del agua.-

.-Y a ti que te importa, no es asunto tuyo!.-sabía que estaba siendo grosero, pero realmente no soportaba a Minos, y el hecho de que fingiera amabilidad le enojaba, y aún más cuando continuaba mirándolo de formas que no sabía interpretar

.-Vaya, que agresivo.-sin inmutarse por las palabras del santo dorado, camino en dirección hacia donde se encontraba la ropa de este y la recogió, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el pisciano.-¡Oye, que vas a….

\- Toma.- antes de poder terminar su oración, el espectro ya estaba cerca de él extendiendo su mano en la cual tenía su ropa, aquello asombro a Albafica en gran manera, había podido esperar cualquier cosa del juez menos eso.-

.-" _Eh?_ ".-no sabía que decir, aun no salía de su asombro, pero inmediatamente cambio su expresión, y le miro con desconfianza.- _"Seguramente trama algo"_.- Te dije que no necesitaba tu ayuda.-

.-De acuerdo, como quieras, entonces te la colocare aquí.- la dejo en el suelo cerca de él, y regreso al árbol donde había estado descansando, apoyándose en su tronco y quedándose así.

El caballero de piscis se quedó mirándole con desconfianza por un momento pero después suavizo su mirada _.-"pude al menos darle las gracias"_.-pensó al mirar su ropa que yacía en el suelo, tomando conciencia de su actitud, el juez no le había hecho nada, al menos no en toda la mañana, pudo haberlo atacado mientras se encontraba distraído, pero ese no fue el caso _,-"¿debería disculparme?…._

Albafica tomo su ropa del suelo, mientras debatía en sus pensamientos y al levantar levemente su mirada esta choco con la de Minos el cual había vuelto a observarle de la forma extraña que el santo de piscis por más que intentaba no comprendía, una vez más se sintió incomodo por ello, así que desvió la mirada rápidamente e intento buscar un lugar seguro para poder salir del agua y ponerse su ropa.

 _.-"un momento…¿Por qué estoy tratando de esconderme?".-_ ante este pensamiento Albafica se enojó consigo mismo, estaba actuando tontamente sin razón alguna, por tanto decidió salir del agua en ese preciso momento sin importarle ya esa ridícula sensación que permanecía todavía en él.

Solo había logrado salir hasta la mitad de su cuerpo cuando involuntariamente volvió a mirar hacia donde se encontraba Minos pero este se había dado la vuelta dándole la espalda, no quiso cuestionarse nada, solo aprovecho la oportunidad para terminar de salir por completo del rio y colocarse su vestimenta, y a pesar de que demoro un poco en ello Minos permaneció en su posición sin voltear ni por un momento, era evidente que le estaba dando privacidad, cosa que al caballero de piscis en vez de alagarle le ofendió.

.-Oye tú, ¿por qué estás dándome la espalda?.- le hablo en tono serio en cuanto termino de vestirse.

.-Creí que estarías más cómodo si lo hacía.- contesto el espectro dándose la vuelta para poder observar al caballero frente a él, admirando como lucia con esa ropa holgada que definía mejor su silueta.

.-A que te refieres con eso?- una vez mas no comprendía lo que el espectro le decía, estaba comenzando a creer que no había persona en el mundo que pudiera hacerlo.

.-Acaso no era por mí que no querías salir del rio?

.-Que? por supuesto que no!.- era el colmo, definitivamente él no tenía nada que ver con lo que le había ocurrido momentos antes, verdad?- Estas equivocado, no fue por causa tuya, no todo gira a tu alrededor espectro engreído!.-

.-Enserio? Entonces ¿por qué no salías del agua?.- cuestiono con un pequeño aire de interés, sonriendo en espera de la respuesta del caballero

.- Tuve mis razones.- no iba a darle ninguna explicación a alguien como él, y menos porque para albafica tampoco existía una explicación, como responder a algo que ni siquiera el mismo sabia.-

.-ooh...y en esas razones se encuentra el que no querías que te viera desnudo?.- expreso son picardía inclinándose para mirar mejor a los ajos a Albafica, divirtiéndose mucho por la expresión que el caballero puso ante sus palabras.-

.-¡¿Qué cosa?!.- en ese momento Albafica llego a la conclusión de que el espectro no estaba loco como él había creído.- _"es un imbécil nada más"_.- ¡claro que no!¿de dónde has sacado esa idea tan absurda!?, es más ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme algo como eso?, ambos somos hombres, tenemos lo mismo.- dijo en su tan característico modo serio pero al mismo tiempo apático

.-joo, Realmente no te importa?.- cuestiono de forma extremadamente maliciosa acercándose peligrosamente, lo que hizo que Albafica se estremeciera y diera un paso hacia atras.-

.-Asi es.- reafirmo con seriedad, tratando de mantenerse firme, pero la sensación extraña que había sentido cuando estaba en el rio había regresado inesperadamente..

.-" _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué esta sensación rara regreso?...será que… realmente tiene Minos algo que ver con esta misma sensación que sentí momentos antes?".-_ examino esa idea por un milisegundo, pero algo lo saco de su razonamiento

Sin darse cuenta nuevamente Minos lo tenía tomado de la cintura como lo había hecho el día anterior y su cara de nuevo estaba muy cerca para su gusto.

.- Muy bien, veamos qué tan ciertas son tus palabras, Albafica de Piscis…- Susurro de forma grave pero muy lasciva con una mirada incluso más inquietante que la anterior.

Albafica solo pudo empalidecer ante esas palabras y aún más ante la mirada que le mostraba el espectro, y no sabia porque, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que esas palabras y esa mirada implicaban, pero no debían significar nada bueno, de eso estaba seguro.

CONTINUARA…

Espero les haya gustado ^u^, acepto de todo, amenzas, tomatasos, de todo, :D, asi que no sean timidos y dejen reviws! se los agradecere con todo mi corazón :)

gracias por leer y hasta pronto! *w*


End file.
